It is known for example, to display photographs of property for sale, either using photographic prints or coloured transparencies, by mounting the photograph or colour transparency in front of a light source to highlight the scene depicted.
However under normal conditions the light surrounding the photograph or transparency causes an unflattering effect, and additionally any messages relating to the scene depicted have to be arranged on a separate display. In all, this method of displaying information lacks refinement and does not advertise the subject matter being displayed to the best advantage.